Ciężkie życie po zmianie
by sakuramau
Summary: Ciąg dalszy opowiadania pt. "Severus Snape i dzień, który zniszczył jego poukładane życie", choć jego znajomość nie jest konieczna do zrozumienia tego fanfiction. Snape wraca do Hogwartu, ale z jakiegoś powodu go to nie cieszy. W dodatku okazuje się, że pod jego nieobecność w szkole zaszły zmiany, oczywiście niekorzystne. A wspomnienia z Grimmauld Place powracają...


Minęło kilka tygodni od wydarzeń, które doprowadziły Snape'a do utraty zatrudnienia w Hogwarcie. Na początku ciężko było mu się przyzwyczaić do mieszkania na Grimmauld Place, zwłaszcza, że dom, choć posiadał imponującą liczbę pomieszczeń, i tak wydawał się być za mały dla Syriusza Blacka i Severusa Snape'a. Choć obaj ostentacyjnie starali się unikać wszelakich konfrontacji, a nawet mijania się na korytarzu, prawie codziennie dochodziło do scysji z najgłupszych powodów. Wiele pokoi miało już nigdy nie wyglądać tak samo po pojedynkach, jakie się w nich odbyły. Czasem jednak, choć Snape nie przyznawał się do tego przed samym sobą, dobrze było mieć towarzystwo. Mieć na kogo nawrzeszczeć, rzucić paskudny urok… Ostatnimi czasy nawet kilka razy doszło do zawieszenia broni i dwaj czarodzieje razem uczyli się grać w przynoszone przez Dumbledore'a mugolskie gry, choć oczywiście zawsze kończyło się to kolejną magiczną bijatyką. Ale Snape musiał przyznać – nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał.

I oto nadszedł dzień, w którym Dumbledore zjawił się z wieścią, że Snape ma wrócić do Hogwartu. Profesor Umbridge zdążyła już zatrudnić i zwolnić ze stanowiska Mistrza Eliksirów dwóch innych czarodziejów, z których jeden okazał się sam nie do końca wiedzieć, na czym polega uczony przez niego przedmiot, a drugi, choć posiadał lepsze przygotowanie, nie wytrzymał nerwowo z hogwarcką młodzieżą i uciekł z zamku po niecałych dwóch tygodniach. Dlatego też „łaskawie" stwierdziła, że da Snape'owi drugą szansę i pozwoliła na jego powrót.

Snape, ku swojemu zdumieniu, nie ucieszył się z tej wiadomości. A przecież oznaczało to, że nie będzie już musiał mieszkać z Blackiem, tylko powróci do swojego przytulnego pokoju w szkolnych lochach, do swojej pracy i dręczenia uczniów! Ale najwyraźniej cały ten czas wolny, jakiego ostatnio miał pod dostatkiem, uczynił go leniwym. Tak, to na pewno o to chodzi. Przecież nie będzie tęsknił za dniami spędzonymi w domu Syriusza Blacka…

Nie poświęcając już temu więcej myśli, Snape spakował swój przenośny zestaw alchemiczny i wszystkie długie, czarne szaty, a następnie dołączył do Dumbledore'a, który czekał na niego w salonie, rozmawiając z Syriuszem. Snape skinął Blackowi głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł z domu razem z dyrektorem. Czy Black nie wyglądał na smutnego, że Snape się wyprowadza? Snape stwierdził, że to nie takie nieprawdopodobne. Znów będzie siedział w tym wielkim domu, przez większość czasu za jedyne towarzystwo mając tego porąbanego skrzata. Ale Snape wcale się nie smuci, że już nie będzie tam mieszkał, on wraca do ciekawszych rzeczy, na pewno nie będzie mu brakowało grania w pokera ani w warcaby z tym oszustem…

OOO

Następnego dnia jego pierwszą lekcją był kurs przygotowujący siódmy rok do Owutemów. Gdyby Snape lubił cokolwiek związanego z nauczaniem, możnaby powiedzieć, że były to jego ulubione zajęcia. Uczestniczyli w nich tylko najlepsi uczniowie, w dodatku najstarsi z całej szkoły, więc poważniejsi i ogólnie sprawiający mniej problemów niż młodsze roczniki. Wiedzieli już, co robią i nie trzeba było nieustannie ich pilnować, dlatego Snape cieszył się, że będzie mógł spokojnie spędzić najbliższe dwie godziny. Gdy uczniowie weszli do sali, zauważył jednak coś niepokojącego. Element niepasujący do reszty. Była nim jedna z uczennic Gryffindoru. Ta dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie uczestniczyła w jego zajęciach i nie chodziło tu o to, że nie brała udziału w owutemowym kursie, ale Snape po prostu widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał nagląco.

\- Och, czy nie powiadomiono pana, profesorze Snape? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Snape zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, słysząc jej wyraźny amerykański akcent.

\- O czym miano mnie powiadomić?

\- Nazywam się Ruth Thatcher – przedstawiła się, niespeszona patrząc Snape'owi w oczy. – Moi rodzice, pracownicy rządu amerykańskiego, musieli przeprowadzić się do Wielkiej Brytanii. Wobec tego otrzymałam szansę zmiany szkoły. Oczywiście z niej skorzystałam. To wspaniała możliwość poszerzenia horyzontów i rozwoju…

\- Dobrze, wystarczy – przerwał jej Snape. – Mam rozumieć, że skoro tu jesteś, otrzymałaś najwyższą ocenę na swoich poprzednich egzaminach?

\- Tak, panie profesorze – uśmiechnęła się Thatcher. Uśmiechnęła się?! Od początku jego nauczycielskiej kariery Snape'owi nie zdarzyło się, by jakiś uczeń się do niego uśmiechnął. No tak, skonstatował, większość z nich poznawała go w wieku jedenastu lat, kiedy wystarczyło jedno groźne spojrzenie, by wystraszyć takiego dzieciaka. Ale ta dziewczyna szybko się przekona, że uśmiechanie się do Snape'a nie przynosi dobrych rezultatów.

Podszedł do tablicy i ujawnił uczniom instrukcję działania, po czym usiadł przy swoim biurku. Nie minęła minuta, gdy nowa uczennica podniosła rękę.

\- Tak, panno Thatcher? – odezwał się Snape najbardziej zniechęcającym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale czy mógłby pan tu podejść? To moja pierwsza lekcja eliksirów w tej szkole i boję się, żeby nie zrobić czegoś źle...

Wszyscy uczniowie wlepili w nią oczy. Nikomu z nich nie przyszłoby do głowy prosić Snape'a o pomoc – byłoby to równoznaczne z poproszeniem go, by zwyzywał ich od matołów przy całej klasie i później jeszcze surowiej niż zwykle oceniał ich pracę. Nikt nie oczekiwałby, że rzeczywiście otrzyma tę pomoc. Sam Snape był tak zdziwiony, że aż nie postąpił zgodnie z tymi oczekiwaniami, tylko podszedł do ławki Ruth, żeby pokazać jej, jak ma zacząć eliksir.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Snape! – zaświergotała Amerykanka, gdy odwrócił się, aby wrócić na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie dziękuj, tylko postaraj się już nie zawracać mi głowy – burknął Snape w odpowiedzi.

Niestety, dziewczyna nie wzięła sobie jego słów do serca. Co chwilę zadawała pytania na temat składników („Proszę pana, który z tych składników to siemiątek niezgrubły? Czy to to? U nas mówi się na to 'nieśmiałek cienkowaty'!") lub wyrażała wątpliwości na temat słów instrukcji („Co to znaczy 'zamieszać energicznie'? Jak bardzo energicznie? Mógłby pan to dokładniej określić?"). To ostatnie już zupełnie go zdenerwowało i zapowiedział, że jeszcze jedno pytanie i zacznie odejmować Gryffindorowi punkty.

\- Ale… Jak to? – nowa uczennica wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Dlaczego nie możemy zadawać pytań? W jaki sposób mamy się uczyć…?

\- Posłuchaj, Thatcher – powiedział Snape cicho, ale takim tonem, że natychmiast umilkła. – Może w Ameryce możecie sobie robić na lekcjach, co się wam podoba. Ale tutaj obowiązują zasady. Jeśli chcesz tu być, masz mnie słuchać. Jeśli mówię, że masz przestać zadawać te głupie pytania, to masz przestać. Tak, jak zapowiedziałem, odejmę po dziesięć punktów za pytanie. Ponieważ odkąd to powiedziałem, zadałaś już trzy – minus trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Obecni Gryfoni zrobili oburzone miny, a Ślizgoni uśmiechnęli się kpiąco. Nikt się nie odezwał. Ruth spojrzała na Snape'a, jakby chcąc zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy, ale mogła sobie próbować, ile chciała – Severus Snape pozostawał nieodgadnionym człowiekiem nawet dla Czarnego Pana, a co dopiero dla tej siedemnastoletniej smarkuli. Uśmiechnął się triumfująco. Pokazał jej, gdzie jej miejsce.

Do końca lekcji Thatcher nie odezwała się ani słowem, nawet oddając mu rezultat swojej pracy. Wychodząc, powiedziała jednak:

\- Do widzenia, panie profesorze! – i… znów się uśmiechnęła! Snape nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Z tą dziewczyną było ewidentnie coś nie tak.

OOO

Mijały dni i tygodnie, podczas których Snape zaczął serdecznie nienawidzić swojej pracy. Wszystko z powodu Ruth Thatcher. Teraz nie dręczyła go już pytaniami, ale i tak denerwowała go wszystkim, co robiła. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i miła, nieważne jak groźnie Snape na nią patrzył. Przyjął nową strategię ignorowania jej podczas lekcji, ale wtedy zaczęła niby przypadkiem wpadać na niego na korytarzach. To uderzyła głową w jego ramię, to potknęła się akurat w takim miejscu, że dla utrzymania równowagi _musiała_ chwycić się szat Snape'a, który właśnie szedł z naprzeciwka. Nauczyciel eliksirów nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie mógł przecież dać jej kary za taki „wypadek" – a nawet jeśli by to zrobił, byłaby to również kara dla niego – musiałby z nią przebywać sam na sam. Pewnego dnia jednak musiał zacząć znów zwracać na nią uwagę. Było to około północy, gdy w ważnym i znanym bardzo niewielu osobom celu przemierzał po ciemku szkolne korytarze. Nagle omal nie dostał zawału, gdy coś złapało go za lewą rękę. W prawej na szczęście trzymał różdżkę, więc w ułamku sekundy rzucił zaklęcie „Lumos". Zobaczył przed sobą nikogo innego, jak tylko Thatcher, która wciąż trzymała jego rękę. Snape ją wyszarpnął i spojrzał na dziewczynę nienawistnie. Ona oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Wyglądała wręcz na zadowoloną!

\- Och, panie profesorze, bardzo przepraszam, po ciemku nie widziałam…

\- Thatcher… Twoja bezczelność nie zna granic – wycedził wściekle Snape.

\- Naprawdę przepra… - dziewczyna nie mogła dokończyć, ponieważ Snape popchnął ją tak, że uderzyła plecami w ścianę.

\- Próbowałem cię ignorować, ale widzę, że jest to niemożliwe – powiedział. – Dlatego dostaniesz karę w najbliższą sobotę. Już ja się postaram, żeby odpowiednio cię to zniechęciło do dręczenia mnie.

\- Panie profesorze, ja naprawdę przepraszam… - tym razem Thatcher wyglądała, jakby jej przeprosiny były szczere. – Nie wiedziałam, że to dla pana takie okropne… Po prostu mnie pan ignorował i chciałam trochę…

\- Ani słowa więcej! – warknął Snape. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do powiedzenia. W sobotę, o dziewiątej rano, w moim gabinecie. Do tego czasu nie chcę cię widzieć ani słyszeć – odwrócił się gwałtownie i odszedł.

OOO

Dobrze przemyślał, w jaki sposób ja ukarze. Żadne pisanie linijek, to byłaby przyjemność, a nie kara! Należało też zadbać o to, by Snape nie musiał być obecny przez większość czasu. W końcu opracował karę idealną. Było nią czyszczenie pudełka z larwami frugalii ciemnoskrzydłej. Główny atut stanowił fakt, że larwy były żywe – przynajmniej w większości. Należało najpierw przełożyć je do innego pudełka, następnie wyczyścić tamto pierwsze, a na końcu z powrotem umieścić w nim żywe larwy. Snape spodziewał się, że obrzydliwość tej pracy zrobi na Ruth odpowiednie wrażenie – będzie to zemstą za jego zszargane nerwy i zniechęceniem przed jakimikolwiek próbami dręczenia go w przyszłości. Oraz sprawi, że dziewczyna przestanie go lubić – Snape nie był do końca pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że to właśnie jakaś nić sympatii była powodem, dla którego Thatcher tak się na niego uwzięła. Należało wobec tego przeciąć ją raz na zawsze.

Na początku wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Snape tylko poinstruował ją, co ma zrobić, a potem wyszedł. Wrócił po kilku godzinach, gdy był pewien, że dziewczyny już od dawna nie ma. Rezultat jej pracy był zadowalający – aż za bardzo. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zadanie nie zostało wykonane z obrzydzeniem, ale skrupulatnie i starannie. Gdy Snape otworzył drugie pudełko, wyrwało mu się przekleństwo, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie użył. Z martwych larw było ułożone słoneczko – tak, piękny okrąg z równymi promieniami – w którego środku znajdowała się kartka z napisem „Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu mojego zachowania. Niech się pan już nie gniewa." Snape chwycił kartkę, zmiął ją i rzucił na nią zaklęcie spopielające. Z larwami nie mógł tak postąpić, ponieważ należało je utylizować w inny sposób, więc tylko zamknął pudełko i zaczął nim wściekle potrząsać, aż był pewien, że po słoneczku nie został żaden ślad. Potem zamknął się w pokoju, żeby w spokoju przeżyć atak migreny.

OOO

Snape co prawda zrzucał całą odpowiedzialność za swój stan ducha na Ruth Thatcher, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że kryje się za tym więcej. Znacznie więcej. To go przerażało. Chwilami wydawało mu się, że traci rozum. Bo jaki mógłby być inny powód tych wszystkich myśli o Syriuszu Blacku? Póki musiał z nim mieszkać, wydawało mu się to okropną karą, jednak gdy wrócił do Hogwartu, odkrył w sobie poczucie pustki. Brakowało mu tamtych czasów... Choć starał się o tym nie myśleć, wspomnienia powracały. Na przykład te kilka razy, kiedy sprzymierzyli się w obrzucaniu Stworka inwektywami. Albo jak kłócili się o interpretację zasad gry w remika. Albo to, jak Snape chodził z ręką na temblaku po tamtym upadku ze schodów. Nie mógł wtedy zajmować się swoim ulubionym wynajdywaniem nowych eliksirów, więc Syriusz zaproponował, żeby razem poukładali puzzle…

Co jeszcze pogarszało sprawę, odkąd wyprowadził się z Grimmauld Place, gdy widywał Syriusza na spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa, tamten unikał rozmów z nim i w ogóle zachowywał się, jakby był obrażony. Snape czuł, że gdyby mógł znów powymieniać się z Blackiem inwektywami, to życie choć na chwilę nabrałoby barw. A tak jego największą rozrywką było użeranie się z namolnymi uczennicami…

OOO

Mijały miesiące. Snape przyzwyczaił się już do swojego stanu ducha, który w końcu nie różnił się tak bardzo od tego sprzed mieszkania u Syriusza. Ruth Thatcher nawet starała się go nie denerwować, ale czasem jej się nie udawało i w końcu zamieniło się to w rodzaj gry. Ona inteligentnie atakowała swoja uprzejmością, a on rzucał swoimi sarkastycznymi odpowiedziami. Co prawda nie czaiła się już, by w odpowiednim momencie na niego wpaść, ale od czasu do czasu mrugała do niego albo zalotnie trzepotała rzęsami. Snape przyzwyczaił się już do tego i nie reagował, co najwyżej spoglądał na nią pogardliwie. Życie znów nabrało rutyny. Nawet spotkania Śmierciożerców nie były specjalnie emocjonujące od czasu, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy wrócił do łask Czarnego Pana i Snape nie musiał już doić Nagini…

OOO

Ale w końcu nadszedł moment, w którym świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Nastąpiło to wtedy, gdy Potter wykrzyczał do niego tę zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. Snape musiał użyć ogromnej siły woli, by nie dać po sobie poznać, że coś z tego rozumie. Że rozumie wszystko. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, to Syriusz Black miałby być w rękach Czarnego Pana? Snape musiał to sprawdzić. Żeby się okazało, że to nieprawda… Żeby się okazało, że to nieprawda…

Okazało się, że to nieprawda. Ale to, co nastąpiło później… Ten skończony kretyn Potter wybrał się do Ministerstwa Magii razem z przyjaciółmi, na jakąś samozwańczą misję ratunkową. No i teraz Zakon Feniksa musiał z kolei ich ratować… A ten drugi idiota Black uparł się, że on też weźmie w tym udział, chociaż miał rozkaz siedzieć na Grimmauld Place i się nie wychylać. Wart jeden Gryfon drugiego – myślą, że są tacy odważni, a tak naprawdę wykazują się bezdenną głupotą. Ale co do tego wszystkiego miał Snape? Sam nie wiedział. Jedno było pewne. Nie mógł nie wziąć udziału w walce, jeśli Black walczy. Nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego. Po prostu musiał tam iść.

Ale wtedy wyjdzie na jaw, po której jest stronie… W takim razie nie może walczyć aktywnie… Po prostu tam będzie. Każda ze stron pomyśli, że nie chce pokazać tej drugiej stronie, że jest po tamtej… A on tam będzie, żeby w razie czego pomóc… Bo musi tam być.

OOO

Tak, jak planował, nie walczył. Było ciężko tylko się przyglądać. Ale nie miał wyjścia. Musiał tam stać i patrzeć, czy… Czy Syriusz Black jest bezpieczny. No i cała reszta. Był zdecydowany wkroczyć w momencie zagrożenia życia kogokolwiek będącego po dobrej stronie. Ale ten moment nie następował, wszyscy radzili sobie dobrze. Nawet temu głupiemu Potterowi nieźle szło machanie różdżką obok Blacka, pojedynkującego się z Bellatrix Lestrange. Jeśli o Blacku mowa… Snape z wściekłością zauważył, że on nie walczy, tylko się popisuje! Co za wariat! Gotów przez to przegrać! Snape przysunął się bliżej. I wtedy to zobaczył. Moment roztargnienia Syriusza. Wyraz twarzy Bellatrix… Znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, co za chwilę nastąpi. Skoczył do przodu. Musiał uratować Syriusza Blacka. Po prostu musiał. Pociągnął Syriusza za ubranie i obaj upadli na ziemię. Avada Kedavra Belli trafiła w filar. Następne zaklęcie nie padło. Śmierciożercy zaczęli uciekać. Coś się działo. Snape nie wiedział, co. Był zajęty upewnianiem się, że Black i on sam żyją. Żyli. Podnieśli się i zobaczyli, że Śmierciożerców już nie ma i że bitwa została wygrana. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem.

\- Severus – powiedział Black. Snape aż się zachłysnął – Syriusz po raz pierwszy w życiu zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Tamten tymczasem dodał:

\- Uratowałeś mi życie.

\- Drobiazg – wymamrotał Snape, udając, że zauważył coś bardzo ciekawego na suficie. W końcu jednak nie mógł już wytrzymać i przeniósł spojrzenie na twarz drugiego czarodzieja.

\- Syriusz – powiedział, czując dreszcze. On sam również po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu.

\- Przepraszam, że przez cały ten czas z tobą nie rozmawiałem – Syriusz położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Ale wiesz, po prostu byłem smutny… Wcześniej było tak wesoło, gdy u mnie mieszkałeś, a potem zostałem sam… Przepraszam, że się na tobie za to mściłem.

\- Naprawdę, nie przejmuj się tym – Severus machnął ręką. – To nieważne. Ważne, że żyjesz…

\- Gdyby nie ty, Severus, już bym nie żył. Dlaczego tak zaryzykowałeś? Przecież mogłeś sam zginąć!

\- Nie wiem, po prostu… I tak w moim życiu nie było radości, a jeszcze gdybyś ty zginął… Było warto się narazić – Severus uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie złośliwie, ale miło. Syriusz aż wytrzeszczył oczy. W Snape'ie zaszła ogromna zmiana. Naprawdę, ten człowiek tak cudnie wyglądał, kiedy się uśmiechał! Syriusz aż musiał go przytulić.

Severus również oplótł go ramionami.

\- To teraz… Zgoda między nami, prawda? – zapytał żartobliwie.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz! – zawołał Syriusz z udawanym oburzeniem. – A na dowód…

Odsunął Severusa na długość ramion, a potem nagle znów przyciągnął go do siebie – tym razem w pocałunku. Snape odpowiedział z równym zaangażowaniem. Choć nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie takiej sytuacji, teraz wydawało mu się, że czekał na to od bardzo długiego czasu.

OOO

Harry obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Zobaczył najpierw, jak Snape ratuje Syriusza. Potem słuchał ich rozmowy. Tego też nie mógł pojąć. Gdy się przytulili, jego mózg odmówił przyjęcia tej informacji do wiadomości. Potem zaś… Scena, którą widział, rozmazała się, następnie wszystko pociemniało… Harry popadł w miłosierne omdlenie.

Dumbledore, który poniekąd spodziewał się takiej reakcji, złapał chłopaka, zanim upadł on w gruz pokrywający posadzkę, po czym wyczarował na podłodze materac, na którym delikatnie położył Harry'ego. Tymczasem Syriusz i Severus odkleili się od siebie i znów zaczęli zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie.

\- Harry! – zawołał Syriusz. – Co się mu stało?

\- To z nadmiaru emocji – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Muszę przyznać, sam się nie spodziewałem tego, co przed chwilą zobaczyłem, choć od dłuższego czasu widziałem, że coś dręczy was obu. W każdym razie, moje gratulacje! Udało się wam wreszcie wyznać swoje uczucia!

Severus znów się uśmiechnął. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżył… Czuł, że zasłużył na swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

 _Kilka miesięcy później, sala balowa w Villa Nigella_

\- Tak więc, Harry, teraz, kiedy już jestem w legalnym związku, spokojnie mogę cię adoptować – powiedział Syriusz.

\- To wspaniale, Syriusz! Ale… ale… - Harry'emu ciężko było wyrazić, co go niepokoiło. – Ale Snape się na to zgodził? – ściszył głos, żeby siedzący po drugiej stronie Syriusza mężczyzna go nie usłyszał. Ale bezskutecznie.

\- Wyobraź sobie, Potter, że też nie pałam chęcią do mieszkania z tobą pod jednym dachem – odezwał się Snape. – Ale chcę, żeby Syriusz był szczęśliwy, a wiem, że z jakiegoś powodu zależy mu na twoim towarzystwie. No więc co miałem zrobić? – westchnął teatralnie.

\- No, to dobrze, Syriusz – powiedział Harry. – Zamieszkam z wami. Jakoś wytrzymam ze Snape'em, jeśli ty tam będziesz.

\- Wspaniale! – zawołał Syriusz. – W takim razie jeszcze jedna kwestia. Będziecie mówić do siebie po imieniu.

\- Po imieniu? – zachłysnął się Harry.

\- Oczywiście, tylko w domu – zaznaczył Snape. – W szkole masz dalej zwracać się do mnie „panie profesorze", a ja będę do ciebie mówił po nazwisku. Ale w domu dziwnie by to wyglądało, prawda, _Harry_?

Chłopak aż podskoczył, gdy nauczyciel Eliksirów po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Syriusz i Snape patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.

\- Prawda, S… Se… Ugh… Severus – w końcu udało mu się wykrztusić imię Snape'a. I od teraz ma tak się do niego zwracać? Będzie ciężko. Ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń… Jego ojciec chrzestny wyszedł za mąż akurat za jego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, a teraz obaj mieli go adoptować. Harry podejrzewał, że to nie koniec zmian w jego życiu. Trzeba będzie się przyzwyczajać.

\- Wspaniale – powtórzył Syriusz. – W przyszłości na pewno będzie wam to łatwiej przychodziło.

\- Mam nadzieję – mruknął Harry. Zauważył właśnie Ginny Weasley, która jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności akurat nie tańczyła z żadnym ze swoich licznych adoratorów. Postanowił wykorzystać tę szansę.

OOO

Ledwo Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca, do stołu podeszła… Severus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ruth Thatcher!

\- Ją też zaprosiłeś?! – niemal krzyknął do Syriusza. – Przecież ty jej w ogóle nie znasz!

\- Och, mylisz się, Severusie, choć oczywiście nie znam Ruth tak dobrze, jak ty. Ale spotkałem ją pewnego popołudnia, gdy chciała cię odwiedzić, niestety akurat nie było cię wtedy w domu. Porozmawialiśmy i odniosłem wrażenie, że jesteście dobrymi znajomymi. Doprawdy, nie wiem, jak mogłeś zaniedbać zaproszenie jej na nasz ślub, chociaż twoja lista gości była dziesięć razy krótsza od mojej… No więc dopełniłem tego obowiązku za ciebie!

\- Wcale nie jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi – sprzeciwił się Snape. – Podczas ubiegłego roku szkolnego panna Thatcher postawiła sobie za punkt honoru doprowadzanie mnie do pasji przy każdej możliwej okazji, na co nie pomagały kary z mojej strony…

\- Nieprawda, panie profesorze! – zawołała dziewczyna. – Tak było tylko na początku, ponieważ chciałam sprawić, żeby przestał mnie pan ignorować. Później zrozumiałam swój błąd i zostałam grzeczną uczennicą…

\- Niech mnie Merlin zachowa od takich uczennic w przyszłości – mruknął Snape. – W każdym razie, nie mogę zrozumieć twojego zainteresowania moja osobą, nawet kiedy okazało się już, że nigdy nie otrzymasz wzajemności…

\- Och, proszę się nie martwić, panie profesorze. Moje uczucie jest tylko platoniczne. Bardzo się ucieszyłam, gdy dowiedziałam się o panu i panu Blacku. Przyszłam złożyć panu gratulacje z okazji zaręczyn, ale nie było pana w domu. Na szczęście był pan Black i…

\- Mówiłem ci już, Ruth, żebyś mówiła mi po imieniu – przerwał jej Syriusz.

\- Ach, przepraszam. A więc wtedy poznałam Syriusza i byłam jeszcze szczęśliwsza, że wychodzi pan za mąż za takiego miłego człowieka. Tak więc teraz składam wam obu gratulacje, już nie z okazji zaręczyn, ale ślubu!

\- Dziękujemy ci, Ruth – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. Severus skinął głową, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na słowne podziękowanie.

\- No więc, panno Thatcher, czym się teraz zajmujesz? – zapytał, ponieważ naprawdę był ciekawy. Ruth Thatcher mogła być najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek uczył, nawet wliczając w to Pottera, ale zdała niemal wszystkie Owutemy na najwyższą ocenę. Przed kimś takim było tyle możliwości kariery!

\- Ciągle się uczę – odpowiedziała. – Muszę poszerzać swoją wiedzę, żeby w przyszłości zostać nauczycielką Eliksirów! – nie czekając, aż przeminie wrażenie, jakie zrobiły jej słowa, kontynuowała. – Za kilka lat zamierzam wrócić do Stanów i starać się o posadę w Ilvermorny. Oczywiście, równie wspaniałe byłoby uczenie w Hogwarcie, ale wiem, że nie mam szans – uśmiechnęła się do Snape'a. – Nie, kiedy mają tam już takiego wspaniałego Mistrza Eliksirów!

\- Naprawdę, Thatcher, mogłabyś sobie darować te komplementy – mruknął Severus, zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt, kto oceniałby go obiektywnie, nigdy nie wypowiedziałby takich słów. – Zresztą co roku ubiegam się, choć do tej pory bezskutecznie, o stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Gdyby kiedyś jednak udało mi się osiągnąć ten cel, Hogwart będzie musiał znaleźć nowego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Wyznaję zasadę, że lepsze zło znane, niż nieznane, więc gdybym miał już oddać komuś moją pracownię, to sądzę, że ty nawet byś się nadawała…

\- Och, to byłoby wspaniałe! – wykrzyknęła Ruth. – Byłabym pana koleżanką!

\- Akurat ten aspekt twojego ewentualnego zatrudnienia w Hogwarcie sprawiłby mi najmniej radości – odpowiedział Snape na swój zwykły, sarkastyczny sposób.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, na pewno i tak nie nastąpi to wcześniej niż za parę lat! – roześmiała się. – A teraz panowie wybaczą! – i nadal chichocząc, pobiegła porozmawiać z Fredem i George'em Weasleyami.

Severus i Syriusz zostali przy stole sami.

\- Zdaje się, że wszyscy, którzy chcieli nam pogratulować, już to zrobili – powiedział Syriusz. – Chodźmy potańczyć!

\- Co? – Snape zrobił minę wyrażającą najwyższe zdziwienie.

\- Och, Severus, czy tobie trzeba tłumaczyć nawet fakt, że to nasze wesele? Przy takich okazjach ludzie zwykle tańczą, wiesz? Musimy dać dobry przykład!

\- Nie ma mowy, ja nie tańczę! Nie umiem!

\- Zaraz się nauczysz… - Syriusz zerwał się z miejsca, ciągnąc Severusa za sobą. Snape się poddał. Coś mu mówiło, że to dopiero początek dziwnych wydarzeń w jego życiu… W końcu trudno byłoby spodziewać się czego innego, wychodząc za mąż za Syriusza Blacka.


End file.
